KND Operation EMO
by kukiwallyloverke
Summary: Wally became an emo because he father hits him, he miss Kuki a lot, but what happen when a mysterious emogirl come to his school? Kuki/Wally


Kids Next Door Operation: E.M.O.

Emo

Makes

Only yourself

Wally's P.O.V.

Hay I'm Wallabee Beatles but my friends call me Wally…I'm 16 years old and I'm a spy for ta KND…I come from Australia and well yeah…I'm an emo…since…my mom died and **she** left…yeah…she…I'm talking about a beautiful Japanese girl named Kuki. She was like ya know…my first love. But she left to Japan because she had to take care of her sick aunt…That was like 6 years ago and I still miss her…I even miss her more then ever when I got beaten up by the Bullies in my school…they call me emo and start to hit me and give me a knife to cut myself…but whatever I only know one thing I WON'T fight back…wanna know why? Very simple because it hurts! Yeah I did it when I was young but I know now how it feels…my dad does it…yeah he hits me and my 7 year old brother ,Joey,…Why? Because he said It's our fault my mum died…Well we've already told we can't handle it she died in ta car accident!!! But he just doesn't wanna listen to us…And ta Bullies hit me all ta time…yeah well my life totally sucks! And that's why I became an emo…Some girlz think I'm hot… They say I'm hot because of my black hair and my bangs into my face, my green eyes, my black trousers, my all stars and my black hoodie. But I don't care about that kind of girlz I want my own girl…besides I still can't stop thinking about Kuki…How many ages has it been again…Oh yeah 6…stupid me… I still got my old friends…they're in ta same school as me and they take care of me…well they're the only one who I got still left…but they don't know about my probs with my dad…Not that I'll ever tell them!!! They know about ta Bullies and sometimes they help me but I told them that it just make it worse…I'm also a singer in a screamoband. Yeah well I hope this'll be a different day… ''Mr. Beatles late AGAIN!!!'' …Or not… 

''Sorry, Mr. Kreatos…'' ''Sit down NOW!!!'' ''Yes sir…'' I said acting like a soldier.

Yeah well this is like my cruddy life he hates me and I hate him. Simple as that…

''Come back Mr. Beatles…''

Great now he's gonna say it… 

''BIG MOUTH HUH?'' ''Lemme guess detention?'' ''No this time I got another job for you…'' ''And that is?'' I asked. ''There's a new student in this school and you are going to lead her trough the school…'' ''Ugh…whateva…'' ''She's waiting for you in the hall…'' ''Alright seeya!!!''

I went trough the door…into the hall…but it was empty? Well she'll probably will be lost I better look for her…that's an alibi so I don't have to listen to Mr. Kreatos' boring lessons…I walked trough the hallway when I heard a scream! It came from the boy toilet…

Inside the toilet…

''NO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!'' ''We just wanna have a little kiss emobitch!!!'' John opened the toilet door and started to hit the girl. ''Why don't you just cut yourself emogirl!!!!???'' He was saying while he was hitting her. ''NO PLEASE NOOO!!!!'' The girl screamed. ''Hey Jumper wanna test her?'' asked John. ''Yeah why not? Do you got a condom?'' He asked. ''Dude just rape her already!!!'' John yelled. ''Right calm down ,John!'' He just wanna put he's trousers of when…

''Hey cut it out Jumper!!!'' I yelled. ''Well, well look who we got here guys…It's our emofriend…'' said John. The others just grinned. I looked at the girl who was laying in ta corner of the toilet, crying. ''What's wrong miss your mommy?'' Steve, another Bully, asked. ''SHUT UP ABOUT MY MOM!!!!'' I yelled. ''Don't get aggressive now…Besides we're done here, come on guys let's go.'' Said John.

I stared at them as they walked away. Then I looked at the girl, who was still crying in the corner, I took her bag and said next to her. ''Ya ok?'' I asked. No answer… ''Don't worry they beat me up every day…'' No response… ''Listen they're fools…they…'' ''They almost raped me…'' said the girl.

Alright I know one thing she's not death! ''They rape every innocent girl in this school…so you're not the only one…'' ''Thanks…'' she said. ''For what?'' I asked. ''For saving me from those guys…'' She said looking at me now.

I saw her face…man she is hot! No I swear she's beautiful…She has got black long hair with red dark stripes on it, a black jeans with some cuts in it, black all stars shoes with skeletons on it and a black sweater with grey skeletons on it…Her eyes where black because of her make up but I saw she had purple eyes…We stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

''You're ok?'' She asked suddenly. ''Yeah I'm fine!'' I said coming out off my trance. '' Hey aren't you new here?'' I asked helping her up. ''Yeah I am.'' she said. I recognised a Japanese accent in her voice. '' Well I was looking for you.'' I said. ''Really but don't you got lessons?'' she asked curiously. ''Nah I got an argument with ta teacher again because I was to late so he sent me outside to look for you and lead you through ta school.'' She giggled.

''Why are ya laughing?'' I asked. ''Your accent…'' she said still giggling. ''Oh yeah it's stupid I know…'' ''No it's cute!'' she almost yelled. I started to blush a little…

WHAT?! I never had a compliment like that since ya know…Kuki…

''Euh…thanks I guess…'' I said a little nervously. ''You're welcome!'' she said. We both looked at the floor for a while…''So…would you let me see the school?'' she asked suddenly. ''Yeah sure.'' I said. We walked out of the toilet up to the hall. ''You feel better?'' I asked as we walked next to each other.'' Yeah I'm fine…'' She said as she looked at the ground. ''How long do they hurt you?'' she asked me. ''Well I guess 3 years or something…'' I said a little sad.

''Oh…so where do you come from?'' ''Australia…'' ''Really?'' ''Yeah why?'' ''Well I had a friend that came from Australia…'' ''Really?'' She nodded. ''So where do you come from?'' I asked her. ''Japan…'' ''No way!'' ''What?'' ''I had a friend that came from Japan!'' I yelled. ''Sweet!!'' she yelled back. ''So what do you study here?'' I asked. ''Humanities science.'' She said. ''Then we're classmates now.'' I said. She looked at me. ''You are studying that to?'' I nodded. ''Sweet!'' she yelled again.

We walked to the hall in silence as I showed her everything she needs to know. After that it was lunchtime. ''Finally lunch! Now I can see my friends back!'' I yelled. I looked at her she was looking to the ground sadly. I looked at her now sadly. ''Hey wanna come with me?'' I asked. She looked up surprised. ''Really?'' ''Yeah sure come on they'll like you!'' I said. She walked next to me into the lunch hall. I opened the door. Everybody looked at us. Especially the girlz…

I covered my eyes under my bangs and walked slowly with her to the food stand. ''Just don't make any eye contact with them…'' I whispered slowly to her. ''Why not?'' she whispered back a little to hard.

One of the kids stood up and yelled: ''Hey emo find someone of your own kind?!!!'' ''Hey guys if ya gonna cut yourself do that in ta toilet will ya!!!'' Someone else yelled. ''Aw now they're gonna cry!!!'' said another one. ''Just ignore them.'' I said to the girl while we walked to a table in the back. We heard them laughing and talking about us. I didn't care. But I saw the girl did. I put an arm around her shoulder. ''Don't worry you get used to it!'' I said slowly as I put my arm next to my body again. She just looked at me and smiled.

We sat down on the table in the corner. ''Hey you still didn't asked my name…'' She said. ''Oh yeah sorry…cruddy me…I'm Wallabee but you can call me Wally if ya want.'' I said as I put my hand out to her to shake. But she didn't respond. I looked at her as I put my hand back. ''You're ok?'' I asked her. ''Wallabee like Wallabee Beatles?'' she asked. ''Euh…yeah Wallabee Beatles that's my name.'' I said answering her question. ''Wally, don't you remember me?'' She asked. I raised an eyebrow. ''No sorry girl I never saw you before…'' I said. ''Wally, it's me…Kuki.'' She said.

I sat there…frozen…did she just said Kuki? ''Kuki?'' I repeated. ''Yes it's me Wally…Kuki Sanban.'' I just looked at her…I couldn't believe my ears. Was I dreaming? Was the girl who I hadn't seen for like 6 years sitting next to me?

I woke up from my daydream. ''Kuki?'' I said again. She nodded ''Yes Wally!'' ''Omg Kuki I…I…'' I didn't knew what to say so instead I hugged her. I felt she hugged me back. ''I missed you so much, Wally.'' She said. ''I missed ya to Kooks.'' I said also.

We broke apart, I looked at her from head to toe. ''You well…changed Kuki.'' I said. ''Yeah you too! I didn't recognized you first.'' She exclaimed. ''Why are you back?'' I asked her. She looked down. I put an arm around her shoulder again. ''What's wrong?'' ''I…well my aunt died last year and my mom lost her job in Japan so we came back to Cleveland.'' She said slowly. ''Ow…but why are you an emo…?'' I asked. ''I missed you and the others so much that I started to feel down and changed…and now I'm this.'' She said.

I looked at her. She looked up. ''Why are you an emo?'' She asked me. Now I was the one who looked down. ''Well I missed you so hard…and John, Jumper and Steve started to bully me…'' I answered. She looked at me. ''Why don't you just beat them up?'' She asked. I looked at her. ''I…because it hurts and they don't deserve it.'' I said. ''But Wally you always beat everyone who beats you…'' ''That was the old Wally, Kuki!'' I almost yelled. ''What? Where are you talking about?'' She asked. ''I changed alright…I know how it feels to beat someone up…'' She didn't said anything but looked at me.

After awhile she asked: ''And how's with your parents?'' I played with my food and was resting my head on my hand. ''My mum died in a car accident 3 years ago…'' I said slowly. ''And my dad started to drink…and well Joey and I have to take care off him and ourselves.'' I had to swallow because I felt tears coming into my eyes. She stared at me…''Sorry Wally I didn't know…'' she started. ''It's alright you didn't knew it.'' I finished her. I sat up and looked at her. ''I'm so glad you're back!'' I said hugging her again. ''Me too Wally.'' She said hugging me back.

''Hey numbuh 4 who's your new girlfriend?'' We heard a voice asking. I broke the hug with the girl of my dreams and looked up at my best friends.

''Hay guys.'' I said.

Well yeah…they changed well some of them…Numbuh 1 is still ta same with his sunglasses and his red shirt and brown pants…Numbuh 2 was still ta same as in operation: K.I.S.S. and numbuh 5 was just ta same cool girl as ya all know her…she only has her hair louse.

I looked at Kuki and saw her looking at her old friends. ''Guys…'' I started ''Do you remember her?'' I finished while pointing at Kuki. The three of them just looked at her but nobody said a word. After awhile numbuh 5 broke the silence. ''Kuki? Is that you girl?'' she asked. I started to smile, same for Kuki. ''Yes numbuh 5 it's me!!!'' She said hugging her. ''Girl you changed!'' The boys just stood there watching here. ''Number 3 is that really you?'' Numbuh 1 asked. Kuki just nod. ''You well…changed…'' Hoagie said. I looked angry at them…I know the boys don't like emo's. It have been a long time until they respected me as I am. Now they'll probably ignore Kuki. ''Yeah I know I changed. But I feel good.'' Kuki said. I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder. ''She'll be here for the rest of her life right Kooks?'' I asked. She nod ''Jupp totally!!'' She said hugging me again. I just smiled at her and hugged her back.

Later that day…

Kuki's POV 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finally the bell…I took my books and went into the hallway. Where was he? I looked around. Then I saw something black walking away…

''WALLY!!!'' I screamed. He turned around and looked at me. ''Wait up Wally.'' I ran towards him with my books in my arms. In the corners of my eyes I saw other people snickering at me. I just ignored them. ''Kooks watch out where ya going!!!'' BANG!!!!!! ''Aaaawww …my head…'' I said while rubbing it. ''Are you okay?'' I looked up and saw 2 emerald green eyes looking at me. ''Yes I'm fine…'' I said. He showed his hand and I grabbed it.

''That was not smart Kooks.'' ''Sorry Wally I wasn't looking where I was going.'' I said nervously. ''It's alright.'' He said while taking my books from the ground and gave it to me. ''Thanks'' I said. ''Your welcome…so should I walk you home?" ''Yeah that'll be great!" I said.

We went trough the door. I had to close my eyes because the sun was shining very hard. I saw that Wally had to do it to.

''Cruddy sunlight.'' He muttered. I looked at him and smiled. We walked over street and some people looked at us. ''What's wrong with them?'' I asked Wally. ''They just hate us because we're different.'' He answered. ''Yeah you're right.'' I said. ''So where do you live?'' He asked suddenly. ''Well I live in your street now! Next to you! Isn't that great?!'' I almost screamed.

He looked at me in shock. ''What's wrong?'' I asked. ''Nuthing!'' He said quickly. ''Okeee…''

We walked to my house (it's next to Wally's) and stand before the door. ''So well…thanks for bringing me home.'' I said. ''Your welcome Kuki…'' He said. I heard a sad tone in his voice. I put my hand on his shoulder. ''What's wrong?'' I asked. He looked at me. ''Nuthing…'' He said slowly. ''I gotta go.'' He kissed my cheek (in Belgium al teens do that!!!) and walked away. I looked at him as he walked into his house and shut the door.

Wally's POV 

Well, that was close. She can't know it about my dad…that he hits me. She'll be broken. I put my bag on the floor and went inside the kitchen. My brother Joey was sitting there. I walked over to him and ruffled his blond hair. He looked at me and smiled sadly…I know what he's thinking…Dad will come home in like a couple of minutes from the café then he hits us and watch some tv and after that he'll probably hit us again and then go back to the café…

''How was school?'' He asked suddenly. ''Like always…oh no guess who's back after 6 years?'' I asked. ''Euh…'' He set big eyes on. „No way...'' I looked at him and nod. ''Yeah she's back!'' ''That's great bro!'' He gave me an high five. ''And did ya kiss?'' He asked while pushing me with his elbow. ''Only on ta cheek bro what do you think?'' ''Ah come on! You did kissed her on your last mission! So you have to be still boyfriend and girlfriend.'' ''No…I mean we didn't saw each other for like…6 years! She'll probably won't remember it.'' I said. ''Right…'' He said. Then the door opened.

We both looked at the door, we saw our dad standing there. His hair was messy like always, he wears a half ripped open jeans and his filthy shirt. I know he was drunk and I know what'll come next.

Kuki's POV 

What's wrong with him? He's acting so weird since I told him I live next to him. How well…I went inside the living room and saw my parents there.

''Hi mom and dad!'' I yelled. ''Hello Kuki-chan…'' She said. ''How was your first day on school, darling?'' My dad asked. ''It was great! I even met my old friends again!'' ''That's great, how are they?'' My mom asked. ''Very well… they missed me a lot." I said. I wanted to walk out of the living room when… ''Where are you going chan?'' My dad asked. ''I'm going to my room I'm tired.'' I said. ''Alright dear but dinner will be ready soon.'' Said my mom as she stood up and went to the kitchen. I walked out off the living room and went upstairs to my room.

I opened the door and went inside. I put my bag onto the floor and sat on my bed. Suddenly I heard someone yelling. I couldn't understand it so I opened my window and listened carefully.

''WHAT?!DINNERS NOT READY YET???YOU KNOW I WANT MY DINNER ON THE TABLE READY AND CLEAR!!!!!!'' Someone yelled.

''Dad listen I'm sorry I just came home and yeah well…ya know…''

Was that Wally's voice? I looked at his house and saw 3 shadows moving. The biggest one was yelling, probably Wally's dad, at a shorter one…that's Wally…The other one was shorter then Wally…probably his brother Joey…

What was going on there? I just stopped thinking and started to listen and watch again.

''WHAT YA KNOW?? YOU KNOW I WANT MY DINNER READY!!!'' His dad yelled. ''Dad I'm sorry I'll cook it right away…'' Wally wanted to move but his dad took him by his collar. ''JOEY YOU COOK DINNER NOW!!!!'' He yelled. Joey nodded and started to cook.

A 7 year old boy cooking? Poor kid…I thought.

''AND NOW YOU!!!! HOW OLD ARE YOU??!!!'' He yelled at Wally. ''Dad I already told ya I'm sorry.''

Then I heard a slap!

''HOW OLD ARE YOU??!!'' He asked while slapping him. ''I…six…teen dad…'' I heard a sad tone in his voice. ''YOU ARE THE OLDEST ONE AND YOU CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOUR OLD DAD???'' He hit him again. ''Dad no please don't…'' He said while crying. ''WHAT DON'T? THIS?!!'' He said while hitting him non stop.

I saw the big shadow let Wally go and went to the kitchen.

''Omg…'' I whispered. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Wally's dad hit him…because of his mom…he's crazy! I need to call the police…No wait…that'll only make it worse…besides I'm not sure if it is truly his dad. I need to talk to him…

'' Kuki chan!! Dinner's ready!!!'' My mom yelled. ''Coming mom!'' I yelled back.

…After dinner…

I walked slowly downstairs when my sister, Mushi, bumped into me.

''Hey look where you going Emo!'' She said.

Alright for short…my sis came back after she went out with Sandy…She's now 11 years old and she's very annoying. She still doesn't understand why I changed into an Emo and now she always say bad things about emo's.

''Ugh…good evening to you to.'' I said angrily. I walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat. Well…eat I was actually playing with my food.

''What's wrong?'' My mom asked. I looked up. ''Nothing. I'm just not very hungry that's all.'' I said answering her question. ''You don't feel good darling?'' My dad asked. ''No, I'm just not hungry.'' I said again.

Actually I wasn't good at all I was thinking about Wally all the time. I still couldn't believe what happened. His dad was always happy and cheerful and very gently. But now…he's…I don't have any words for that. I stood up and said: ''I'm going to my room.'' Then I walked back to my room. I need to speak Wally right now!

Wally's POV 

I was sitting on my bed. Sniffing and crying like a total fool. Well I felt like a fool now. I felt my nose was bleeding, but I didn't care. I don't want to go back outside to my dad…I took a razorblade and rolled up my sleeve. I looked at my arm and sighed. So many marks…scratches…every time he hits me one scratch…I put the razorblade on my arm and started to cut…I had to bite on my lip because it hurts, but it feels good. I sighed again and looked at the blood that was falling of my arm. I rolled my sleeve back up and put the razorblade back in my closet.

Then I heard a voice…

''Psst Wally!'' I heard someone whispering. I went to my window and looked up. ''Kuki?'' I whispered back. ''What's wrong?'' I asked her. ''We need to talk.'' She answered. ''About?'' I asked her back. ''You and your dad.'' She said slowly. So she heard it…damned! ''Kuki I can't go away trough the front door my dad will see me.'' I said. ''Just go trough the back door and climb to my window. ''How am I supposed to go up there?'' I asked. ''Just climb on the drainpipe.'' She answered.

I nodded, closet my window and opened slowly my bedroom door. I looked left and right but didn't saw my dad. He'll probably be in the living room watching tv. I walked very carefully to the back door and opened it when. ''And where are you going?'' A voice asked. I turned around nervously but to my big surprise it was not my dad but my brother. ''I'm going to a friend next door.'' I said. ''But dad's still here.'' He said. ''Just call me on my cell phone when something's wrong.'' I said while ruffling his hair. He nodded. I walked trough the back door and closet it. I ran over the garden up to Kuki's house. I saw the drainpipe and climbed on it. I went trough her window and stood on her floor now. She was sitting on her bed. I saw she moved her hand up and down on the bed. So I sat next to her on it.

''Where did ya wanna talk about?'' I asked dumb. She looked at me. ''About your dad.'' She answered. I looked down sadly. ''You heard it huh?'' I saw in my corner that she nodded. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' She asked. ''Yeah,… I guess.'' ''Why does he hit you wally?'' I sighed. ''Because, his life is miserable without my mom…after she died he started to drink and hit us…That's also the truth reason why I don't hit people anymore.'' I said. ''Why don't you go to the police?'' I looked up. ''What can I do? My mum died and my brother needs me I don't have any place to life…my whole family lives in Australia and I don't wanna move. I wanna stay here with you.'' She smiled sadly. ''Can I look at your wounds?'' She asked. I looked at her in shock. ''I dunno…'' I replied. ''It's not an awesome view.'' ''That's alright Wally I can heal them if you want.'' I looked at her. ''Well the wounds are sticky and they hurt…''

I stood up and took my black hoodie off. She looked at me in shock. I saw myself in the mirror…I had muscles…but I was skinny, filthy and my wounds were everywhere. I looked at myself with big eyes. So did Kuki. I sat back on her bed and looked at her. ''I'm sorry…you better didn't saw this…'' She put a hand on mine. ''It's alright…'' She took some medical stuff out off her closet and on her bed. She took something out of it and put it on my belly. ''This will sting a little.'' She said. I looked at her but couldn't resist the pain from the filthy wounds. I grabbed her hand with the medication and held it up before the wound. ''Ah…'' I said painfully. ''Everything alright Wally?'' She asked. I nodded and I felt she put her hand gently on my belly. I blushed. ''Go ahead.'' I said. She put it back on my belly. After a while she did all the other wounds also…but then she wanted to see my right arm…with the scars on it…

I wanted to pull it away but she was to quick. I heard a gasp. ''Wally…'' She started. ''I know…I cut myself…don't ask me why because I know you know it.'' She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I looked away. ''Just do it…then it's over…'' I said slowly. I felt she was putting it on my arm…sticky again. I looked up…I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I put my hand on her chin and pulled it gently up so she would look at me. With my thumb I wiped some tears away. She looked at me and smiled still with tears in her eyes. I didn't know what happened next but I came closer and closer until my lips touched hers.

After 2 seconds I realised what I was doing. I pulled away very quickly. ''I'm sorry…'' I started but she interrupt me with her soft lips. I closed my eyes and I let my tongue slide slowly into her mouth. I felt her warm tongue touching mine. This was great I was making out with my crush in her room! We broke apart and looked at each other. ''I love you, Kuki.'' I said. ''I love you to Wally.'' She said. ''I…better go back home.'' I said. I stood up but she hold me by my arm. ''Please stay a little longer.'' She said. I sat back down on her bed. ''But what about…'' She put her finger on my lips. ''Your dad is watching tv…just 5 more minutes. '' She strokes her fingers over my body which made me blush again.She kissed me…I kissed her back. She pushed me carefully down on the bed and laid on top of me. We started to make out again. Everything went fine I just didn't thought about anything or heard anything I just wanted to be with Kuki.

And that was a big mistake because I didn't hear my cell phone ringing…

I woke up from the sound of a siren. I yawned and looked at Kuki who was still asleep. The siren became louder and louder. I heard them stopping next door…NEXT DOOR???!!! ''JOEY!!!!'' I yelled. I jumped out of Kuki's bed and put my boxers on. ''Wally what's wrong?'' I turned around and looked at her. She looked back with big eyes. She heard it to. ''Omg!'' She jumped out of bed. I saw she was still naked. I started to blush. She put her underpants and her bra back on. I was totally freaking out and when we were finished we ran downstairs. Kuki didn't care her parents saw us we just kept running. She opened the door and we looked at an ambulance and a police car. I ran into the people, who were standing there and yelled. ''JOEY?!'' The police stopped me. ''Who are you?'' a police officer asked. ''I'm Joey's brother.'' The officers looked at each other. ''Where's my dad?'' I asked. ''We arrested him. He's sitting in the car over there.'' He pointed at a police car. Yeah there he was with his messy hair…I looked angry at him. ''Where's my brother?'' I asked suddenly. ''He's in the hospital.'' They said. ''Your father almost killed him…'' The man said slowly. I started to cry. ''It's all my fault!'' I yelled. ''Wally!'' Kuki yelled. She was trough the peoples and put me in her arms. The officers looked at her. ''And who are you?'' She looked up. ''I'm Kuki Sanban I live next door…Wally was with me when we heard the ambulance." She replied. The officers looked at each other again. ''She's my girlfriend.'' I replied. They smiled. ''Do you want to go to the hospital with us?'' They asked. We both nodded.

I ran into the hospital to the lady behind bar. ''Hello can I help you?'' she asked gently. ''Joey Beatles is he here???'' I almost yelled. ''Oh yes Joey…he's in room 434 (wink)'' ''Alright thanks!'' I grabbed Kuki and went into the elevator. ''Wally…'' I looked at her. ''Yes Kuki…'' ''Well…before I found you between the people my parents asked what happened. Well…I told them the whole story and they said…that you and Joey could stay with us until you're eighteen…'' I looked with big eyes to her. ''Really? Do they really wanna do that for me and Joey?'' She nodded. ''But what about all the money…I mean food costs a lot and all…" ''Don't worry Wally. My dad said he's going to work as a principal from a fabric so he'll make a lot of money." She said while smiling. I looked at her and started to smile also. I took her in my arms and kissed her. ''Kuki if Joey's alright then this will be the greatest day off my life.''

DING…the fourth floor. The doors opened and we walked out off the elevator.

''Room…431,432,433,434 here is it!'' I knocked on the door and opened it slowly. ''Joey?'' I asked. I saw him sleeping in a big bed. I sighed…he was alright. I walked into the room slowly and sat on a chair and Kuki on the one next to me. She put her hand on my knee. I looked at her and smiled sadly. I put my hand on hers while smiling. ''He's going to be ok.'' She said slowly. ''I hope so.'' I said. I hide my eyes under my bangs and tears rolled down my cheeks. Kuki saw that and put me into her arms. I hugged her back. I went slowly up and down with my hand on her back. We waited for hours…

And finally…''Bro? Is that you Wallabee?'' I looked up. ''Joey? It's me Joey…'' I said. ''Who's the emogirl bro?'' He said while pointing at Kuki. She smiled. ''I'm Kuki.'' She said. ''You're pretty. Wally has a very good flavour.'' He said. ''Thanks Joey. My boyfriend has indeed a good flavour.'' She said while winking at me. Joey set big eyes. ''You guys are a couple?'' We nodded. ''No way…nice job bro!'' He had a little high five with me. ''Thanks bro…'' ''Why didn't you pick up your phone?'' He said suddenly. I started to blush. ''I euh…was busy.'' ''Dude it's your fault dad went like…WHERE IS HE!!?? And he hit me but I didn't said anything because I promised. And he hit me with a chair and Kuki's mom heard it and she called the police. Your dad holt our dad back. So because of Kuki her parents I'm still here.'' I looked down. ''I'm so sorry bro I swear if you would have died I would've killed myself.'' I said. ''Don't worry bro I forgive you…'' I looked up. ''Really?!'' ''Yeah that's why we're bro's! But you gotta promise me one thing…'' He started. ''And that is?'' I asked. ''Change back into your normal who and beat those guys at your school the crud outta them!'' He looked at Kuki now. ''Same for you Kuki be yourself again because life is much better now!'' Kuki smiled and nodded. Same for me.

One month later…

''Kuki, Wallabee, Joey and Mushi wake up darlings!!!'' I heard Kuki's mom yelling. I opened my eyes and looked at Kuki. ''Come on Kooks wake up.'' I said. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly. ''Good morning Wally.'' She said. I kissed her softly on her lips.

Yupp life is awesome now. I'm back to normal…no emo again. Numbuh 4's back!…no worries…I got a new home. I can stay whole day with my girlfriend. No yelling and hitting, my dad's in prison and the guys on school are beaten up!!! Life is good.

I put my orange hoodie on, my jeans and my sneakers. Kuki put her green sweater, black skinny jeans and normal shoes on. We went downstairs. On the table sat…Kuki's mom and dad, Mushi and Joey. I smiled and said a nice ''Good morning to them.'' Same as Kuki…

''So what are you guys going to do today.'' Genki asked. ''I'm going to watch rainbow monkey show.'' Said Mushi. ''I'm going to play basketball with some friends.'' Joey said. ''I'm going out with Kuki.'' I said. Kuki just giggled and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. After breakfast we went out. I opened the door and the sun was shining into my eyes. I covered my eyes under my blond hair and took Kuki in my arms. I looked at her purple eyes and wiped a black hair away from her eyes. Then I kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed me back. We hugged and I whispered into her ear ''I love you Kooks.'' ''I love you to Wally.'' She said. We broke apart and I took her hand in mine and we walked over the street without people looking at us.

**End Transmission**


End file.
